Pictures on the Wall
by marneyb
Summary: The pictures on Santana's wall remind her who she is. One Shot. AU Future


So this is my first solo piece. So far its a one shot but if people like it I have no problem continuing.

I, in know way on glee or any of the characters, I made this up

September 12, 2021

Santana Pierce-Lopez sat on the edge of her seat, staring blankly around her office. She couldn't believe that she had her own office in a law firm non-the-less. It had taken her six years to get here and another 3 to maintain her spot. Her office was adorned with various items and pictures that help get her where she was today. There was a picture of her Abuela who, even though she disowned Santana when she came out, gave Santana the backbone that she had today not to mention her cooking skills. Then there was her mother and father who supported her regardless of her decisions. They always let her make her own mistake yet, where there when she needed them the most. Then, there was a picture of the Glee Club. Even though, she hated it, they all were still very prominent in her life almost 10 years after graduation. She actually had dinner with Rachel and Quinn last night. They all were like her second family except for Wheels, he was most definitely not a member. There was a picture of the Unholy trinity which where her first and only best friends. Then there was two pictures that almost made her cry when she looked at them. The first was a picture of her and Brittany on her wedding day. She smiles at the photo and relaxes in the chair remembering the day.

*Flashback June 7, 2016*

Santana was a bucket of nerves, thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. "What if we are to young?; what if she wants Artie?; what if I step on her shoes when I dance?" She thought out loud. Brittany replied, "I've loved you since we were 8, almost 14 years ago." Santana spun around and saw Brittany in her white wedding dress for the first time. She was beautiful it was strapless and simple her hair was in a fishtail braid adorned with a small veil. " I don't want Artie, I am madly in love with you Santana, no one else, ever. And I'll take off my shoes so you don't step on them" Brittany reached and cupped Santana's cheek. "I love you, San so much it hurts" Santana almost started to cry "I love you to Britt-Britt.

"Let's go get married San" Brittany grabbed her hand and walked toward the alter. *End Flashback*

The next picture was a picture of Brittany, herself and their son Jackson Alejandro who is almost 2. The day that they realized Brittany was pregnant was actually on their anniversary.

Brittany had been getting sick almost once a day for about 2 months, she had been keeping the sickness away from San because San always made her go to the Dr. and after the last invitro she really hated the doctors. They had gone 4 times and each time a negative, this time she just assumed was the same because the stick had two lines. They were devastated but the couple would try again in July. Today was their anniversary and Santana was taking her on a picnic. She tried to but on her pants they were a little tighter than normal. This was getting to much for Brittany, this is the third pair this month she started to cry. Santana heard her wife crying and ran to help.

"Baby, what's wrong? We don't have to go on a picnic" Santana rubbed her wife's back frantic to make Brittany happy.

"I'm fat, I can't stop eating olives and I'm sick." Brittany sobbed. Santana started to think "Baby stand up". Brittany stood before San in a t-shirt and underwear. Santana lifted Brittany's shirt off. Sure enough there was a small bump on Brittany's belly.

"See! oh god San I have no more abs" Brittany almost collapsed if it had not have been for Santana pulling her into a smothering kiss. "San, I am not in the mood" Brittany said. "Britt did the pregnancy test have one or two lines baby?" San asked. "Two?" Britt choked out "Oh god I'm pregnant, we are pregnant!"

8 months later, Jackson Alejandro Pierce-Lopez was born weighing 5lbs 2oz. He has the same blonde hair, nose and caring disposition as Brittany and the same tone of skin and eyes as Santana. He is their world. Soon after his birth Santana started to look into getting herself pregnant.

Which lead Santana to the final picture on the wall, a sonogram showing her baby. When Jackson turned one Brittany started to want more kids but this time she wanted Santana to carry. She heard Brittany wishing on every star to have another baby, so naturally Santana had to make this happen. She went to the fertility doctor, about 5 months ago and lo and behold it took on the first try. Santana refused to take a pregnancy test the first month after the insemination, she really didn't have to she already knew. So she wasn't shocked when the two lines showed up on the test.

That night, Brittany was in a foul mood which never happened. She was angry that her audition didn't go well, angry that Jack wouldn't sleep, angry that she missed another episode of Spongebob. During Brittany's rant Santana handed her a small box that was neatly wrapped in a bow. Brittany looked at Santana as she opened it. She gasped when she saw a pair of little dancer shoes in the box. Before Santana could say anything she was engulfed in a hug by Brittany. "You're pregnant" Brittany sobbed. When they officially found out that they were having a girl the two were so happy. Their family was going to be complete.

Santana put the picture down on her desk and went back to work. She could feel the baby doing flips in her stomach, which always seem to get worse when she thinks of Brittany or Brittany is near her. She placed her hand on her bump and said "I can't wait to meet you."

5 months later...

Santana walked into the room carrying a sleepy little boy, she looked to her wife who was slowly dancing with their daughter. Santana couldn't help but grin, the pain she felt in labor was worth it for this moment. Valerie Quinn Pierce-Lopez was born half a month early weighing one ounce less then her big brother did at birth. Valerie was born with Santana's skin tone, oddly enough dirty blonde hair and the thing that was the most shocking was that she had Brittany's eyes.

Santana and Brittany made their way upstairs, they put the kids to bed and walked into their room where sitting on the floor was a new picture that Santana would put up in her office, a picture of Jackson on Santana's lap and next to her Brittany holding Valerie, just another picture to remind her of how much she has and that she will alway's be loved

R and R people! Pleaseeeeee, was it good ? did it suck? just don't be mean!


End file.
